Shadow ghost story
by ThornShadow515
Summary: I used this as my English essay and just put it on here what do you think? Obviously I changed the name and everything. Please tell me if its ok!


A door creaked open, letting in a cold rush of wind. I turned round to shut it again, but as I hurried on to catch up to my friends, I realised that my school group wasn't there any more, I spun round, panic flickered through me. I was alone. But I had only turned around for a second, how could they have disappeared so quickly?

My heart started racing, I began to rush around looking for them, trying to get away from the fear that followed me like an angry dog. Pushing myself into a corner, I attempted to calm down. I tried to think logically, but unfortunately for me, logic doesn't really exist in my mind. I decided that it would be a good idea to go up the stairs and look for them out of the window.

Walking tentatively up the huge wooden staircase, I ran my fingers along the polished oak handrail. Silently, my scruffy trainers shuffled along the crimson red carpet, leaving brown footprints. When I reached the end of the corridor, I froze. Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks, making me feel stupid. It had suddenly dawned on me that I didn't know where I was, or how to get out of this dark, misty castle.

Suddenly, I heard something. A scream. Coming from behind me. Then, I made what I thought was the biggest mistake of my life… I turned around. My eyes widened. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight like soldiers. There it was, glowing faintly like a flickering lantern on a stormy night, mist swirling around it like a malevolent shadow, a ghostly figure. All of a sudden, a horrible high-pitched whisper filled the air, echoing around the castle, and it was saying my name. "Ssssssshadow..." I dropped to the floor, clutching my head as a sharp pain shot through me. Then silence. The cause of all my problems took one step towards me. I wanted to scream and run away, but I couldn't move, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the horrifying sunken gaze. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. I closed my eyes, hoping it was all a dream. But no, I was here – here in this terrifying castle – just me and a ghost.

Without warning, I felt the presence of the ghost leave, quickly and quietly. I stood up slowly, hearing a door bang, sending shudders through the whole castle. I braced myself; I knew I had to stop that ghost.

I found myself running through the castle, not really knowing where I was going. I mean, where are you supposed to find a ghost?

Suddenly, I heard that same whisper again, but this time it was answering my question…?

"I know where to find a ghosssssst…"

How did it know what I was thinking?

"Maybe you'll never know…"

I couldn't tell whether the voice was in my head or talking out loud, but like it or not, it could tell what I was thinking!

"Well done… that'ssssss right…"

This was really scaring me now, I thought mind reading was impossible, but here it was happening to me! I shook my head about violently. Relieved to feel the ghost's presence leave me once again, I stopped for a minute to think about how to defeat a ghost. After quite some thought, I decided to hunt it down.

Now, if I were a ghost, where would I be? The answer hit me straight away: The Dungeon. The one place I least wanted to go. Thinking a little more, I found that I had two choices. I could: run away screaming, never to come back, or find the ghost, somehow defeat it, then return home satisfied. Knowing that if I chose the first option, the fact that the ghost would still be there would haunt me forever, it would always be there in the back of my mind, I decided to go for it. That ghost was going down!

The Dungeon. The place I always dread. Quietly I called to the ghost. No reply. I called again, a little louder this time. Abruptly, a rush of wind knocked me off my feet. This was it. The final battle. I took a deep, deep breath. I wished myself luck; I was going to need it.

Hissing, the ghost swirled round me, forcing me to turn round. Tentatively, I reached out one, shaky hand, and tried to hit the ghost. Withdrawing it hastily, I gasped; what used to be the ghost was now just a cloud of smoke, white smoke.

A piercing voice snarled, echoing throughout the castle, and to me it felt like something had stabbed me.

"Ssssssshadow… I know you think you can defeat me… but sssomeone like you could never take on sssomeone like me…" the cold whisper drifted around, making me shiver. But despite the ghost's efforts to scare me, I smirked.

"You think you're so good, don't you?" I said, walking up to where the ghost had now reappeared. "Well you know what? You're NOT!"

"WHAT? Thisss isss outrageousss!"

"I know! You've stolen all the S's so now no-one else has any left!" I replied cockily, I had a new way to defeat the ghost, sarcasm. Now, just to put it to use…

"I-I hate you, you…" For once, the ghost was lost for words. "Jussst get away from me!" it hissed.

"Oh my god! I'm 'ssssssssssssssso ssssssssssssorry'!" I whimpered, pretending to cry. That was it. The ghost had had enough. He exploded, leaving only a puff of white smoke.

I smirked, once more satisfied. "That'll teach him to mess with Shadow…"


End file.
